High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) decoders and encoders need to maintain large amounts of data for rectangular blocks of pixels of varying sizes. There are two different types of pixel blocks: Transform Units and Coding Units, with each pixel of an image belonging to one Transform Unit and one Coding Unit.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or architecture for block mapping in high efficiency video coding (HEVC) compliant encoders and decoders.